the disney song challenge
by mythany stone
Summary: this is my first challenge idea so i hope you like it: rated T because i don't know how far it will go
1. introduction

**Hi guys I have an idea for a great challenge you don't have to like it but I thought it was a good idea, it's called the Disney song challenge here's how it works. You pick 5 or more songs from Disney and find a way to make them work in a fan fiction about the Sisters Grimm I'm making my own so I can show you guys how it works so I hope you try it and if you like the sisters Grimm go to .com/watch?v=fBwldoahTy4 and watch me and Dakota shadow make total fools of our self while talking about the sisters Grimm. **

**So comments, subscribe, try my challenge and read my fan fiction.**

**~ Mythany stone **


	2. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Hi Mythany Stone here and this is the first chapter of the Disney song challenge**

**Chapter 1: I won't say I'm in love**

**PPOV**

"GRIMM!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs

"Puck what's going on" Daphne asked as i looked for Grimm

"Grimm pulled a prank on me" i answered

Daphne just started laughing, at that moment Grimm walked in,

"Gotha" I yelled as i grabbed her "puck let me go' she said "not, until you fix what you did" i replied "what exactly did i do" she answered "you dumped a bucket of warm soapy water on me" i said glaring at her 'oh yea" she said smiling, i then thought of a brilliant idea, i put her down and walked away "hay wait, aren't you going to prank me back" Sabrina asked "all in good time" i answered.

**10 minutes later**

"perfect" i said i found the perfect spell

"oh sabrina" i said standing outside of her door

"i'm not letting you in" she replied

"aww ok" i said i quickly ran outside and flew to the window, sabrina was talking with daphne i amed the spell at sabrina but it reflected off her mirror and hit not only sabrina but daphne and me as well.

**The next day**

**SPOV**

"daphne i've told you for the last time me and puck are not going to get married" i said "come on sabrina admit it, you are in love with puck" i was about to reply when a tingling feeling came over me and i knew instantly it was magic, me and daphne stood up simultaneously and we both started singing.

**[Sabrina:]** **If there's a prize for rotten judgement**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

**[Daphne:]** **Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**

**He's the Earth and heaven to you**

**Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey, i can see right through you**

**Girl, ya can't conceal it**

**i know how ya feel and**

**Who you're thinking of**

**[Sabrina:]**

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

**[Daphne:]**

**You swoon, you sigh**

**why deny it, uh-oh**

**[Sabrina:]**

**It's too cliche**

**I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Oh**

**[Daphne:]**

**You keep on denying**

**Who you are and how you're feeling**

**Baby, I'm not buying**

**Hon, i saw ya hit the ceiling**

**Face it like a grown-up**

**When ya gonna own up**

**That ya got, got, got it bad**

**[Sabrina:]**

**Whoa: No chance, now way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

**[Daphne:]**

**Give up, give in**

**Check the grin you're in love**

**[Sabrina:]**

**This scene won't play,**

**I won't say I'm in love**

**[Daphne:]**

**You're doin flips read my lips**

**You're in love**

**[Sabrina:]**

**You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

**[Daphne:]**

**Girl, don't be proud**

**It's O.K. you're in love**

**[Sabrina:]**

**Oh**

**At least out loud,**

**I won't say I'm in love**

"What just happened" we asked each other

**So i hoped you guys liked it i'll update as soon as i can**

**~ Mythany stone**


	3. Beauty & The Beast

**Hay it's me again I'm feeling really creative today and I got a lot of really awesome reviews for my first chapter so I thought I would make another one or three.**

**(Disclaimer) I don't own the sisters Grimm or Disney **

**Chapter 2: Beauty & The Beast**

**SPOV**

i was frozen with shock, "we just started singing randomly" I said to Daphne

"Wait a minute" she replied, then I got it "PUCK" me and Daphne yelled,

Puck came tumbling down the stairs "what did you do to us freak baby" I asked "what are you talking about Grimm?" he asked in an innocent voice "don't play dumb you know what I'm talking about, stinkbag" I replied, I picked him up by his shirt collar and glared at him "oh, you mean the spell I casted on us "He replied not caring that I had him by his shirt collar "what spell!" I yelled, I was getting tired of this. " the Disney song spell, every time you see or do something that is in a Disney song, you'll start singing the song"

He replied, I lifted my arm back ready to punch him in the face when granny came down "lieblings, I just got an invitation for Rapunzel's wedding" she said smiling "I hope you don't mind lieblings but I already got you all outfits, there up in your rooms" and with that she left I let go of Puck and walked up to my room sitting on my bed was a beautiful blue dress with a golden trim and wonderful swirling patters at the bottom of the dress,

"Wow" was all I could say, I guess granny dose have a sense of fashion.

**3 Days Later **

"Sabrina!" Daphne squealed "you look so PUCKTASTIC"

"Um, is that a good thing or a bad thing" I asked "good, I think?"

She replied

Puck came out of his room; he was wearing a black tuxedo and looked really unhappy.

"Ok lieblings lets go" granny said

We piled into uncle jakes car (the death trap broke down last year) and rode to the chapel

**3 hours later**

The ceremony was boring and uneventful but now it was time for the reception and i was still bored, then Puck walked over to me and bowed "care to dance, milady' he said in a fake British ascent "I would be delighted" I replied curtseying

**DPOV**

I watched as Sabrina and Puck danced but then the magic feeling came over me and i started to sing

**[Daphne:]**

**Tale as old as time**

**True as it can be**

**Barely even friends**

**Then somebody bends**

**Unexpectedly**

**Just a little change**

**Small, to say the least**

**Both a little scared**

**Neither one prepared**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Ever just the same**

**Ever a surprise**

**Ever as before**

**Ever just as sure**

**As the sun will rise**

**Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song**

**Bittersweet and strange**

**Finding you can change**

**Learning you were wrong**

**Certain as the sun**

**Rising in the east**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the beast.**

**SPOV **

After the song ended me and Puck got off the dance floor and walked outside "it's such a beautiful night tonight" he said "yeah, it is" i replied

"Hay, come on lets go on a walk" he said smiling "actually not a walk, a fly"

He whistled and the magic carpet flew right in front of us.


	4. A Whole New World

**Chapter 3: a whole new world**

**SPOV**

"ok, lets go" i said hopping on the carpet

Puck got on and we took off.

We were about 100 feet off the ground, the magic feeling came over me and we started singing

**[Puck:]**

**I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

**[Sabrina:]**

**A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**[Puck:]**

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**[Sabrina:]**

**Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

**[Sabrina:]**

**A whole new world**

**[Puck:]**

**Don't you dare close your eyes**

**[Sabrina:]**

**A hundred thousand things to see**

**[Puck:]**

**Hold your breath - it gets better**

**[Sabrina:]**

**I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

**[Puck:]**

**A whole new world**

**[Sabrina:]**

**Every turn a surprise**

**[Puck:]**

**With new horizons to pursue**

**[Sabrina:]**

**Every moment red-letter**

**[Both:]**

**I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

**[Puck:]**

**A whole new world**

**[Sabrina:]**

**A whole new world**

**[Puck:]**

**That's where we'll be**

**[Sabrina:]**

**That's where we'll be**

**[Puck:]**

**A thrilling chase**

**[Sabrina:]**

**A wondrous place**

**[Both:]**

**For you and me**

Me and puck just sat there staring into each other's eyes but then the carpet went down and landed in the middle of the river.


	5. Kiss The Girl

**Chapter 4: Kiss The Girl**

**DPOV**

"Why are we out here" red asked

"Because Sabrina and puck disappeared" I replied

"Maybe they went on a walk" red said

I then spotted Sabrina and puck on the magic carpet floating to shore "or a swim" I replied, at that moment magic came over me and I started singing.

**[Daphne:] **

**Percussion **

**Strings **

**Winds **

**Words **

**There you see her **

**Sitting there across the way **

**She don't got a lot to say **

**But there's something about her **

**And you don't know why **

**But you're dying to try **

**You wanna kiss the girl **

**Yes, you want her **

**Look at her, you know you do **

**It's possible she wants you, too **

**There is one way to ask her **

**It don't take a word **

**Not a single word **

**Go on and kiss the girl **

**Sing with me now **

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

**My, oh, my **

**Look at the boy too shy **

**He ain't gonna kiss the girl **

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

**Ain't that sad **

**Ain't it shame, too bad **

**You gonna miss the girl **

**Now's your moment **

**Floating in a blue lagoon **

**Boy, you better do it soon **

**No time will be better **

**She don't say a word **

**And she won't say a word **

**Until you kiss the girl **

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

**Don't be scared **

**You got the mood prepared **

**Go on and kiss the girl **

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

**Don't stop now **

**Don't try to hide it how **

**You wanna kiss the girl **

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

**Float along **

**Listen to the song **

**The song say kiss the girl **

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

**Music play **

**Do what the music say **

**You wanna kiss the girl **

**You've got to kiss the girl **

**Why don't you kiss the girl **

**You gotta kiss the girl **

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Red just looked at me like I was crazy.


	6. Be Our Guest

**Hi, Mythany here! With my best bud . With her help we are adding the next chapter.**

**SPOV**

We finally got to shore and got off the carpet. I heard talking and turned to see Daphne and Red arguing. Trying to avoid the fight, Puck and I snuck over to the outside dining hall, but they noticed us. "Brina! Puck! Wait up!" Daphne called, running up to us. Before she got a chance to talk to us though, Rapunzel came over carrying trays. "Oh, thank goodness." She sighed, "Kids, I need your help! The waiters had to cancel! They all had food poisoning. Can you help me out? Thanks!" Before even waiting for an answer, she handed the Puck, Daphne, Red and I trays, and I quickly felt that strange urge coming on… The three of us started dancing.

**(Puck:) Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride**

**and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.**

**And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a**

**chair as the dining room proudly presents - your**

**dinner!**

**Be our guest**

**Be our guest**

**Put our service to the test**

**Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie**

**And we provide the rest**

**Soup du jour**

**Hot hors d'oeuvres**

**hy, we only live to serve**

**Try the grey stuff, it's delicious**

**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes**

**They can sing**

**They can dance**

**After all, Miss, this is France**

**And a dinner here is never second best**

**Go on, unfold your menu**

**Take a glance and then you'll**

**Be our guest**

**Oui, our guest**

**Be our guest**

**Beef ragout**

**Cheese souffle**

**Pie and pudding "en flambe"**

**We'll prepare and serve with flair**

**A culinary cabaret**

**You're alone**

**And you're scared**

**But the banquet's all prepared**

**No one's gloomy or complaining**

**While the flatware's entertaining**

**We tell jokes**

**I do tricks**

**With my fellow candlesticks**

**And it's all in perfect taste**

**That you can bet**

**(All:) Come on and lift your glass**

**You've won your own free pass**

**To be out guest**

**(Puck:) If you're stressed**

**It's fine dining we suggest**

**(All:) Be our guest**

**Be our guest**

**Be our guest**

**(Puck:) Life is so unnerving**

**For a servat who's not serving**

**He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**

**Ah, those good old days when we were useful**

**Suddenly those good old days are gone**

**Ten years we've been rusting**

**Needing so much more than dusting**

**Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills**

**Most days we just lay around the castle**

**Flabby, fat and lazy**

**You walked in and oops-a-daisy!**

**(Girls:) It's a guest**

**It's a guest**

**Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed**

**Wine's been poured and thank the Lord**

**I've had the napkins freshly pressed**

**With dessert**

**She'll want tea**

**And my dear that's fine with me**

**While the cups do their soft shoeing**

**I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing**

**I'll get warm**

**Piping hot**

**Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?**

**Clean it up! We want the company impressed**

**We've got a lot to do**

**Is it one lump or two**

**For you, our guest?**

**(All:) She's our guest**

**She's our guest**

**She's our guest**

**Be our guest**

**Be our guest**

**Our command is your request**

**It's ten years since we had anybody here**

**And we're obsessed**

**With your meal**

**With your ease**

**Yes, indeed, we aim to please**

**While the candlelight's still glowing**

**Let us help you**

**We'll keep going**

**Course by course**

**One by one**

**'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"**

**Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest**

**Tonight you'll prop your feet up**

**But for now, let's eat up**

**Be our guest**

**Be our guest**

**Be our guest**

**Please, be our guest**

Red, along with everyone else at the party stared as if we just randomly started singing a Disney song. Oh wait, we did. Remind me to murder Puck. Suddenly, from the sky above, a cloud of pink exploded, taking all the attention, thankfully, away from us.


	7. Cruella De Vil

**Hi, Mythany here! With my best bud . With her help we are adding the next chapter.**

**PPOV**

In a moment of pure genius, I stole the glasses off the man next to me, putting them on. "Mother of God…" I gasped, taking them off slowly. Grabbing Sabrina and Daphne by the wrists, I pulled them indoors. "Everyone inside! Now! As King of Fairy, I demand it!" A frightening giggle escaped the pink mist, making me cringe. People flooded in the double doors, due to my command and not utter terror I'm sure. "Oh, Puck… We all know that you're not King… yet…" The eerie voice and disgusting presence could only belong to one person. My arch nemesis and frequent stalker, Moth. As the frosted glass doors closed, she fully materialized. Uncle Jake snuck up next to me, putting his hand on Sabrina's shoulder. Moth's silhouette showed through briefly, before she pushed the door open, making it bang against the wall. "Cruella De Vil moment, huh?" Jake whispered. Uh, oh.

*** look out for Cruella De Vil***

**(All:) Cruella De Vil**

**Cruella De Vil**

**If she doesn't scare you**

**No evil thing will**

**To see her is to **

**Take a sudden chill**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

**The curl of her lips**

**The ice in her stare**

**All innocent children**

**Had better beware**

**She's like a spider waiting**

**For the kill**

**Look out for Cruella De Vil**

**Cruella De Vil**

**Cruella De Vil**

**If she doesn't scare you**

**No evil thing will**

**to see her is to **

**take a sudden chill**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

**This vampire bat**

**This inhuman beast**

**She ought to be locked up**

**And never released**

**The world was such**

**A wholesome place until**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

**Cruella De Vil**

**Cruella De Vil**

**If she doesn't scare you**

**No evil thing will**

**to see her is to **

**take a sudden chill**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

**At first you think **

**Cruella is the devil**

**But after time has worn**

**Away the shock**

**You come to realize**

**You've seen her kind of eyes**

**Watching you from underneath**

**a rock!**

**Cruella De Vil**

**Cruella De Vil**

**If she doesn't scare you**

**No evil thing will**

**to see her is to **

**take a sudden chill**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

**Look out Cruella De Vil**

To my amusement, everyone started clapping, applauding our perfect summary of Moth's evilness. Yeah, we weren't about to let Uncle Jake get the credit, that's for sure.


	8. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**SPOV**

"That's enough!" moth yelled, she was glaring daggers at us.

Puck stepped in front of me "if you want to kill Sabrina you'll have to kill me to" he said. Moth started laughing and grinning like an idiot "i didn't come here to kill Sabrina, I came here for you" she said "if you think I'll come with you your crazy" puck replied "well, you have to it's your time to be king and you need a queen, no other fairies would do it so now we'll be married" moth said jumping up and down

I couldn't believe it I did the only thing I could think of "I'll marry puck" I said, gasps were heard around the room, moth then started laughing uncontrollably "you can't marry him you're a human and he can only marry a fairy" she said between gasps for breath.

I was so embarrassed, I just stood there, frozen, and 'I'll do it "puck said "woohoo! I can't believe it I'm marrying puck, finally!" moth said, puck walked out with moth, turned to me, and whispered "I'm sorry".

The party was over and I was still sitting at one on the tables, Daphne walked over to me and sat down" I'm sorry Sabrina but that's fairy law, it's not like you can become a fairy"

She said ,i then got a great idea "maybe I can".

I ran through the forest, praying I was on the right path, and then I saw it , the ugly old house that belonged to baba yaga.

I stepped in and looked around "hello, anybody home" I called , baba yaga jumped in front of me "what are you doing here?" she asked "i came for your help" I replied "with what?" she asked suspiciously "i want to be with puck" I answered " she looked at me like she didn't believe me but her look softened and she sighed "ok, fine" she led me down a hall and had me sit down in an old chair in front of a cauldron. Baba yaga smiled and started to sing

**[BABA YAGA:]**

**The only way to get what you want is to become a Fairy yourself.**

**[SABRINA:]**

**Can you do that?**

**[BABA YAGA:]**

**My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. **

**To help unfortunate People like yourself. **

**Poor souls with no one else to turn to.**

**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**

**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch**

**But you'll find that nowadays**

**I've mended all my ways**

**Repented, seen the light, and made a switch**

**To this**

**And I fortunately know a little magic**

**It's a talent that I always have possessed**

**And dear lady, please don't laugh**

**I use it on behalf**

**Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)**

**Poor unfortunate souls**

**In pain, in need**

**This one longing to be thinner**

**That one wants to get the girl**

**And do I help them?**

**Yes, indeed**

**Those poor unfortunate souls**

**So sad, so true**

**They come flocking to my cauldron**

**Crying, "Spells, Baba Yaga, please!"**

**And I help them!**

**Yes I do**

**Now it's happened once or twice**

**Someone couldn't pay the price**

**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**

**Yes I've had the odd complaint**

**But on the whole I've been a saint**

**To those poor unfortunate souls**

**Have we got a deal?**

**[SABRINA:]**

**If I become a fairy , I'll never be with my parents or siblings again.**

**[BABA YAGA:]**

**But you'll have your man, heh heh. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Heh heh. **

**Oh, and there is one more thing. **

**We haven't discussed the subject of payment.**

**[SABRINA:]**

**But I don't have-**

**[BABA YAGA:]**

**I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle! **

**What I want from you is - your voice.**

**[SABRINA:]**

**But without my voice, how can I-**

**[BABA YAGA:]**

**You'll have your looks, your pretty face.**

**And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!**

**The men there don't like a lot of blabber**

**They think a girl who gossips is a bore!**

**Yet there it's much prefered for ladies not to say a word**

**And after all dear, what is idle babble for?**

**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**

**True gentlemen avoid it when they can**

**But they dote and swoon and fawn**

**On a lady who's withdrawn**

**It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man**

**Come on you poor unfortunate soul**

**Go ahead!**

**Make your choice!**

**I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day**

**It won't cost much**

**Just your voice!**

**You poor unfortunate soul**

**It's sad but true**

**If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet**

**You've got the pay the toll**

**Take a gulp and take a breath**

**And go ahead and sign the scroll**

**Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys**

**The boss is on a roll**

**This poor unfortunate soul**

**Beluga sevruga**

**Come winds of the Caspian Sea**

**Larengix glaucitis**

**Et max laryngitis**

**La voce to me**

**Now, sing!**

**[SABRINA:]**

**Aah...**

**[BABA YAGA:]**

**Keep singing!**

My voice was gone and I noticed something I grabbed the pen and wrote " did you get put under the Disney song spell, too?" on a piece of paper and held it up, "no, I wasn't put under the spell" baba yaga said "i just like Disney villains".


	9. Sally's Song

**Hi, guy's it's me and I'm happy because me and my family just moved into our new house and I have a laptop so I'll be able to type more, anyway happy b-day to Sistersgrimmlover12 this is part 1 of my 4 part story marathon I made just for you so please review **

**SPOV **

With my new wings I flew to new York and went to the golden egg when I walked in I saw that the only one there was momma "Sabrina, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to find Puck" I mouthed "what, Sabrina dear I can't her you" momma said, I pointed to my throat and shook my head "oh, I'm so sorry" momma said, I just shrugged.

I walked down a hall towards the sound of music and stopped "well here goes nothing" I mouthed and walked into the room, there was Moth and Peter pan talking.

Moth smiled when she saw me and turned off the music " Sabrina, what are you doing here I thought you were at your house grieving because Puck left you " Moth said

" he had to" I mouthed "or did he want to" Peter said walking over to me " no, he said it himself he didn't want to leave" I mouthed " come on Sabrina , Puck was never nice to you , he would pull pranks on you, tease you and call you ugly" Peter said walking around me, tears started to come to my eyes "stop' I mouthed " if Puck loved you he would have fought harder to stay with you, if I had to do something like that I would fight to keep you" Peter said from behind me " this isn't true" I mouthed having a few tears fall from my eyes "but it is Sabrina, please forget everything, forget all the pain, forget Puck and choose me" Peter whispered squeezing my shoulders

"o-ok" I mouthed "that a girl" Peter said hugging me he led me out of the room and took my hand " it's ok Sabrina everything is going to be fine" Peter said wiping the tears from my eyes "I hope so" I mouthed

**PPOV**

"Moth is crazy she thinks that she can lock me in a glass tube and get away with it, I mean this thing only has one window, wait is that Sabrina and Peter, I can just barely make out what their saying" I thought

"forget Puck and choose me" Peter said " what do I have to worry about Sabrina loves me and she'll say no" I said out loud "that a girl" Peter said hugging Sabrina and leading her out of the room out of the room

" no, Sabrina!" I yelled Moth came over and smiled "she doesn't love you anymore Puck, she loves Peter "

"your lying" I said poison in my voice "but I'm not" Moth said smiling "just leave me alone" I said I felt as if I was going to cry and I didn't want Moth to see that "ok sweet heart I'll see you later" the magic feeling came over me and I started singing.

**[PUCK]:**

**I sense there's something in the wind**

**That seems like tragedy's at hand**

**And though I'd like to stand by her**

**Can't shake this feeling that I have**

**The worst is just around the bend**

**And does she notice my feelings for her?**

**And will she see how much she means to me?**

**I think it's not to be**

**What will become of my dear friend?**

**Where will her actions lead us then?**

**Although I'd like to join the crowd**

**In their enthusiastic cloud**

**Try as I may, it doesn't last**

**And will we ever end up together?**

**no, I think not, it's never to become **

**For I am not the one [x2]**

**Again happy b-day to Sistersgrimmlover12 and I hope you like my gift to you **

**~ mythany stone**


	10. This Is Halloween

**Ok most of you are going to hate this chapter but because I'm running out of songs so any ideas please feel free to tell me PLEASE!**

**SPOV**

"we're here honey" peter said setting me down "welcome to Neverland" "wow It's so pretty" I mouthed looking around "I know right, come on" he said , he led me to a waterfall and said some words it instantly opened and he led me inside "do you like it" he asked, I nodded it was wonderful "I'm going to go exploring" I mouthed "ok but be careful" he said, I walked into the forest and looked around, the cool air whipped through my hair and the leaves on the ground flew up (it was close to Halloween) and spun around me the wind seemed magical and wanted me to follow it, I followed the leaves to a clearing and then the wind stopped. I looked around and saw that the trees had things painted into them like a tree, an Easter egg, and a pumpkin. I walked over to the pumpkin and grabbed a small handle on it and it opened, all I saw was darkness I turned around and almost screamed I saw a man standing there he had a hook for a hand and tried to grab me, I backed up but fell into the door. I was only falling for a short time but I landed on a pile of leaves and blacked out. When I woke up I heard music and started to walk to a small town as the music got louder I realized it was a song I'd heard many times.

**[SHADOW]**

**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

**[SIAMESE SHADOW]**

**Come with us and you will see**

**This, our town of Halloween**

**[PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS]**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

**[GHOSTS]**

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**

**It's our town, everybody scream**

**In this town of Halloween**

**[CREATURE UNDER THE BED]**

**I am the one hiding under your bed**

**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

**[MAN UNDER THE STAIRS]**

**I am the one hiding under yours stairs**

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

**[CORPSE CHORUS]**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**[VAMPIRES]**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

**[MAYOR]**

**In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

**[CORPSE CHORUS]**

**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**

**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...**

**[HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF & MELTING MAN]**

**Scream! This is Halloween**

**Red 'n' black, slimy green**

**[WEREWOLF]**

**Aren't you scared?**

**[WITCHES]**

**Well, that's just fine**

**Say it once, say it twice**

**Take a chance and roll the dice**

**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

**[HANGING TREE]**

**Everybody scream, everbody scream**

**[HANGED MEN]**

**In our town of Halloween!**

**[CLOWN]**

**I am the clown with the tear-away face**

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

**[SECOND GHOUL]**

**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**

**I am the wind blowing through your hair**

**[OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW]**

**I am the shadow on the moon at night**

**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

**[CORPSE CHORUS]**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**Halloween! Halloween! **

**[CHILD CORPSE TRIO]**

**Tender lumplings everywhere**

**Life's no fun without a good scare**

**[PARENT CORPSES]**

**That's our job, but we're not mean**

**In our town of Halloween**

**[CORPSE CHORUS]**

**In this town**

**[MAYOR]**

**Don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise **

**[CORPSE CHORUS]**

**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**

**And scream like a banshee**

**Make you jump out of your skin**

**This is Halloween, everyone scream**

**Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy**

**Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch**

**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!**

**[EVERYONE]**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**[CORPSE CHILD TRIO]**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

**[EVERYONE]**

**La la la la-la la **

I was standing in the back of the crowd with my cloak on hoping no one would see my face, I felt two sets of hands grab me and drag me to the front "jack we found this spy from the neverworld" an eerie voice said "a spy ?" an eerier voice said pulling my hood back "well what should we do with you" the voice said he lifted my chin up to face him and I saw he was a skeleton "you're not doing anything with her " a voice said I turned around and saw captain hook standing behind the crowd "because she is coming with me" I did the only thing I could think of doing I ran "get her" hook yelled I ran and ran until I realized I was running nowhere I saw a tree and climbed it I got to the top and felt something grab me"no, let me go, let me go!" I tried to yell "Sabrina It's me" I looked up and saw puck "puck?, is that you?" I mouthed "yea, come on they're gone we have to get out of here" he said, I nodded, we climbed down and I saw we were surrounded by pirates "puck?" I mouthed I turned but it wasn't puck it was hook, I turned to run but hook grabbed me "not so fast my dear" he said he dragged me through the forest until we reached a ship they through me in a room at the bottom of the ship and set sail, there was a small window in the room and I could see the island and it was far away "I'm never getting out of here" I mouthed.

**And done! Hope you liked this it is 1:30 and I'm tired**

**I want to be a mermaid**

**-Mythany**


	11. 3 Song Chapter

**ok, people I know I haven't updated in forever so this chapter will have 3 songs in it and also I know that the songs are not Disney songs but I'm running out of ideas (don't judge me) so I'm using songs from Anastasia and The Pebble And The Penguin. So sorry and I hope you like this.**

**SPOV**

"I miss puck" I mouthed "I miss peter" I heard, I turned and saw a girl "it's ok I won't hurt you" she said "I'm Wendy" she said "I'm Sabrina" I mouthed "oh, you can't talk, ok I can fix that" she said, she pulled out a can of dust and through it on me "ok, that powder will last for 10 minutes" she said "I can talk!" I yelled "ok anyway I'm Sabrina" I said smiling "what did you mouth earlier"? she asked "I just said I missed my friend" I said "I remember my friends used to chase me around and tackle me" she said looking down "what do you remember"? Wendy asked, the magic feeling came over me and I started singing.

**Dancing bears**

**Painted wings**

**Things I almost remember,**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a december**

**Someone holds me safe and warm,**

**horses prance through a silver storm,**

**Figures dancing gracefully,**

**across my memory,**

**( instrumental ) **

**Someone holds me safe and warm,**

**horses prance through a silver storm,**

**Figures dancing gracefully,**

**across my memory,**

**Far away, long ago**

**Things I yern to remember**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December**

"what was that"? wendy asked, I was about to answer when one of the pirates opened the door "hay girly that captin wants to see you" he said pointing to me "no" I said, he walked over and grabbed me "come on, stubborn girl" he said , he brought me up to the deck and I saw hook standing there "Sabrina, I wanted to tell you I have decided to marry you, so what do you say"? he asked "no" I said firmly and then he started singing.

**[Hook] "No, NO? Oh I get it your joking"**

**[Pirates] "hahahaha"**

**[Hook] WHATS SO FUNNY!**

**Don't make me laugh,**

**Don't make me laugh,**

**My funny friend, **

**Don't make me bend in half,**

**Don't be a card, babe,**

**Don't mess with Hook,**

**Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache, **

**Don't make me laugh, **

**Don't pull my leg, **

**May I suggest you would do best to beg,**

**If you say no, miss,**

**If you refuse, **

**This is your notice that I refuse to lose,**

**Say yes,**

**My love, **

**And go with a winner,**

**Believe me,**

**That would be wiser,**

**Say no,**

**Poor dove,**

**And you're a shark's dinner,**

**And peter's the appetizer,**

**Get the picture?**

**Don't make me laugh,**

**Or slap my knee,**

**I'm no hyena,**

**So Sabrina, **

**What'll it be?**

**Right this way to the Hook estate, **

**Or write your epitaph,**

**You choose your fate,**

**Don't make me wait,**

**And baby, **

**Don't make me laugh!"**

"What the h-" I said the spell stopped working

"she'll never marry you, hook" I heard, I turned and saw puck

"PUCK"! I mouthed "Sabrina!" he yelled picking me up "I'll never leave you again" he said hugging me "let's go home" I mouthed

**1 day later**

"Sabrina, you're back"! Daphne yelled hugging me "I say we have a party" snow said "that's a wonderful idea" granny said

**1 day later (again)**

"how do I look" I mouthed to puck, I was wearing a long black dress with a red belt "you look beautiful" he said "thanks, we better get going" I mouthed walking outside, we drove to charming's mansion for the party and walked in after 5 minutes I heard music and puck walked over to me "may I have this dance?" he asked, I nodded, the magic feeling came over me and I started sleeping

**[Puck]**

**We were strangers starting out on our journey**

**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through**

**Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing**

**At the beginning with you**

**[Sabrina](Slowly gets her voice back)**

**No one told me I was going to find you**

**Unexpected what you did to my heart**

**When I lost hope you were there to remind me**

**This is the start**

**[Both]**

**And Life is a road and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road now and forever**

**A Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

**[Sabrina]**

**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**

**Never dreaming how our dreams would come true**

**[Puck]**

**Now here we stand unafraid of the future**

**At the beginning with you**

**[Both]**

**And Life is a road and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road now and forever**

**A Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

**I knew there was somebody somewhere**

**Like me alone in the dark**

**I know that my dream will live on**

**I've been waiting so long**

**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**And Life is a road and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road now and forever**

**A Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

**In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you**

Me and puck sat there looking into each other's eyes then the door was thrown open and peter and hook appeared "we want Sabrina" they both said.

**And done I hope you liked this, I was going to stop the story after the song but I couldn't I hope you like this and a big shootout to opal dragon 2000 for giving me ideas.**

**My catz are evil**

**~mythany**


	12. I'm Still Here (Jim's Theme)

**Hi guys this is my new chapter I hope you guys like it.**

SPOV

"run" Puck said, I ran through the forest and soon I was lost "there you are " I heard, "what the..", I was grabbed by two muscular guys and tossed into a sac "where are you taking me?" I yelled, "to our master" one said, ofter a long walk they set me down and opened the sac "come with us" one said, I went to run but grabbed my shoulders and dragged me across the floor "this is your room don't get used to it because you won't be here long" one of the men said, "why?" I asked, "because your going to marry our master" they said, "no!"I yelled, they closed the door and locked it.

**The Next Day**

"good morning" I heard a woman say, "who are you?" I asked, "my name is Gretel" she said, "the master wants me to know your sizes" she said, "why?" I asked, "the tailor needs them for your dress" she responded, oh great.

**4 hours of tailoring later**

"it looks beautiful" Gretel said, "I can't breath" I said, "ok we can take it off now" she said, "thank god" I sighed.

**Half an hour later**

I colapsted on the bed "miss Grimm" I heard, we have some questions for you, they're about your family

**5 hours of questioning later**

"I already told you i'm not saying anything" I said for the billionth time, "ok well we will leave you to think", the men stood up and left I felt the magic feeling come over me and I started to sing

_**I am a question to the world**_

_** Not an answer to be heard **_

_**Or a moment that's held in your arms **_

_**And what do you think you'd ever say**_

_** I won't listen anyway **_

_**You don't know me **_

_**And I'll never be what you want **_

_**Me to be **_

_**And what **_

_**Do you think you'd understand **_

_**I'm girl, no, I'm a woman You can't take me **_

_**And throw me away **_

_**And how **_

_**Can you learn what's never shown **_

_**Yeah, you stand here on your own **_

_**They don't know me**_

_** 'Cause I'm not here **_

_**And I want a moment to be real **_

_**Want to touch things I don't feel **_

_**Wanna hold on and feel I belong **_

_**And how can the world want me to change **_

_**They're the ones that stay the same **_

_**They don't know me **_

_**'Cause I'm not here **_

_**And you see the things they never see**_

_** All you wanted**_

_** I could be **_

_**Now you know me **_

_**And I'm not afraid **_

_**And I want to tell you who I am **_

_**Can you help me be a woman **_

_**They can't break me **_

_**As long as I know who I am**_

_** And I want a moment to be real **_

_**Want to touch things I don't feel**_

_** Wanna hold on and feel I belong **_

_**And how can the world want me to change **_

_**They're the ones that stay the same **_

_**They can't see me But I'm still here **_

_**They can't tell me who to be **_

_**'Cause I'm not what they see **_

_**Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while **_

_**I keep on dreaming for me **_

_**And their words are just whispers and lies that **_

_**I'll never believe **_

_**And I want a moment to be real**_

_** Want to touch things I don't feel **_

_**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**_

_** And how can you say I'll never change**_

_** They're the ones that stay the same **_

_**I'm the one now**_

_** 'Cause I'm still here I'm the one**_

_** 'Cause I'm still here **_

_**I'm still here **_

_**I'm still here**_

_** I'm still here**_

"yes sir we found him" I heard one man say, "the fairy boy that was wandering around here" he said, oh my god...Puck

**I'm sorry this was short i've been so busy all month well I hope this chapter was good**

**ok questions!**

**if you were one everafter who would you be, why and what would you do if you had they're powers?**  
**I will send a shout out to the funniest, cutest and most clever answers**

**over, under and out**

**~mythany**


	13. Reflection

**Hi guys sorry i was so crazy busy but i decided to make another chapter of disney song challange**

**luvvvinkittykat - i really like your answer and i loved what she said in the seventh book**

**Kim- haha at first i thought you were flaming but thank you i'm glad you like this story**

**now on with the story!**

**SPOV**

"may i come in" i heard gretel say "whatever" i replied, she opened the door and held up the dress "well here it is, i think it's perfect for becoming an everafter don't you?" she said, i didn't say anything "well i'll be right back" she set the dress down and walked away, two big men came in and handed me the dress "put it on" one said "no" i replied "you better or else that little fairy boy we found will get hurt, what was his name p-pu-pu" " Puck?" i asked "yes Puck, you wouldn't want him to be hurt would you?" they asked "no" i answered "then put on the dress" they quickly opened the door, one turned around and said "also our master wanted us to tell you that you need to stop being so negative and gloomy or that fairy will die" and they left me with the dress, i put it on and looked in the mirror tears started to run down my face as i started singing

**Look at me**

** I will never pass**

** for a perfect bride**

** Or an everafter **

**can it be**

** I'm not meant to play this part?**

** Now I see**

** That if I were truly**

** To be myself**

** I would break Puck's heart**

**Who is that girl**

** I see**

** Staring straight Back at me? **

**Why is my reflection someone**

** I don't know? **

**Somehow I cannot hide**

** Who I am**

** Though I've tried**

** When will my reflection show**

** Who I am inside? **

**When will my reflection show **

**Who I am inside**

I laid down on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

**ok that's all for now but i have another question**

**would you rather...**

**be stuck in a disney movie where you would have to sing all the time**

** or**

** be stuck in a tragedy where you would have to watch someone you love/know die?**

**i will send shout outs to those who answer**

**i need a life**

** -Mythany**


End file.
